Shock Of Jarlos
by jarlosforever
Summary: Carlos has a thing for James, and finds out something he wouldn't of imagined


**Hi, this is my first Jarlos story, I hope you really like it. I'm hoping in writing more in the near Future.**

**Thank You, and Enjoy.**

***Warning: Sex, and Jarlos.***

**Please Review! :)**

I couldn't help but watch and stare at James as he walked towards up to stage, as we rocked out with the band all-night. Once the big concert was over, I went up to James and asked him if he was ready to leave.

"James, let's get ready to leave!" Carlos shouted as James was dripping with sweat because he was so tired of them performance they pulled off.

"I will, I'm ready." James responded.

As Kendall and Logan were backstage trying to get themselves ready to go back to the hotel as well.

"Kendall, I think we should get something to eat on the way to the hotel? What do you think?" Logan said, Logan was so hungry.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Kendall said with agreement, He was also tired, and hungry, ready to leave.

As Kendall and Logan left, I see James still sitting backstage tired, and sweaty. So many thoughts were going to through my head. I didn't want to scare him, since we've been friends for a while now. I wanted to really talk to him, cause I do have feelings for him.

"James.. Are you ready?" Carlos said.

"Yeah, man let's go" James responded.

As Kendall and Logan went to get a bite to eat, James and Carlos went back to the hotel as exausted they were from tonights show. James couldn't find the room key.

"Carlos do you have the room key?" Carlos was lost in James biceps. James was wearing a tanktop, where his bulge biceps can be seen.

"Uh.. No..? I thought you did?" Carlos responded as he was trying to come back to reality.

"Oh.. Nevermind, I got it." James smiled with relief that he had found it.

As both of them walked in, since they both had to share a room, Kendall and Logan shared another. James dropped himself on his bed with a sigh.

Carlos just giggled.

It was Midnight, they were laying in bed, they had separate beds. They were watching Television.

"James.. I wanted to ask you something? Carlos said nervously.

"Yeah, bro what's up? James automatically responded to him.

"Are.. You.. Gay..?" Carlos said with relief

James looked confused.

"WHA-WHAT! as James responded with such confusion.

"Yeah.. I don't know because like you never talk about girls and you always change the subject when I do mention them."

Carlos didn't want to ask him.

"Well.. It's because I really don't have time, we are always on the road." James said, he was lieing, trying to save himself.

"Oh.. I mean if you are I totally understand." Carlos said.

"Oh I know why your asking me this?" Carlos looked puzzled and he knew what he was going to say.

"Uh.." Carlos responded.

As James got closer to Carlos. Carlos just sat there, and he knew what was coming.

"I seen you.. I've caught you staring at me while I change. I know you got something for me.. and I have to say I also like you too"

Carlos had his mouth open with such shock. He had no words.

"I was that obvious.. I'm really.. Sorr.."

As James cut him off with a kiss on his lips, Carlos liked it so much, he was waiting for this moment to happen his whole life.

Carlos couldn't resist as he continued to kiss James, Carlos was on top of James still making out on the bed.

"James.. I want you.. IN ME!" Carlos whispered in James ear.

James looked at him and said. "Are you ready?"

Carlos responded. "Yes"

"Your wish is my demand" James winked at him.

James stood up, off the bed, standing in front of Carlos, as he took off his clothes, but his boxers. James wanted something before he fucks Carlos.

"Carlos.. come here, and suck me off!"

Carlos leaned over and slid James boxers slowly making his dick slowly come out. James was already hard. Carlos started to stroke the 8 inch cock, up and down with his hand. Carlos can see James was enjoying it as James moaned a little. As Carlos put it in his mouth, he can taste the pre-cum, but he didn't care he just wanted to make James happy.

James pushed Carlos on to the bed and started to suck Carlos Latin cock, so pleasureable that Carlos couldn't help but moan.

"Aaah, James.. It feels so good." Carlos said while he was breathing and moaning.

James looked like he had done this before.

Carlos couldn't take it anymore, he just wanted James in him.

"James, Fuck Me!" Carlos said.

As James pulled Carlos towards him, he got two fingers and put them in Carlos mouth for him, to wet.

"Here make 'em wet, so I can loosend you up." as James whispered to Carlos.

Carlos did as he was told, wetting them with such pleasure.

James was aiming at his hole, as he put one finger in, he can see Carlos facial expression, he was soo turned on!

"James.. Ahhhh.. that feels so good, put another in..." Carlos continued to moan.

As James put another in, James was ready to slam him so hard, that he wouldn't be able to walk for days.

James wet his cock, he was put it in, slowly.. Carlos was so tight.

"Fuck, Carlos.. Your tight. I love it" James said.

Carlos was enjoying every bit of James hard meat in him, James knew how to really break me in. James was fucking Carlos so hard.. James was thrusting his so hard.

"Ngh! Ahhh.. James! Fuck me!" Carlos was moaning with pleasure.

James was so turned on by Carlos soft moans and breathing, James turned Carlos around at his back, Fucking him bareback.

"James.. James.. CUM IN ME!" Carlos said

James was about to cum.

"Ahh.. Carlos.. baby.. I'M ABOUT TO CUM!... AH!"

James was fucking Carlos so hard that they thought the people next door can hear them.

James also realized that he called Carlos "Baby" but he didn't care. As James was continuing to thrust into Carlos latin ass, James shot a huge load in.

Carlos moaned, as the hot load was inside of him.

James slowly took his cock out. When he took it out Carlos whimpered a little.

"James.. that was amazing" Carlos said while he was breathing hard.

James was all in sweat, he wanted Carlos to finish it.

"Carlos let me stroke you, CUM FOR ME!"

Carlos laid on his back, as James was on his side, stroking his cock, nice and slow. James was also sucking on Carlos nipple, as Carlos was about shoot his load.

"James.. Ah.. I'm about to.. NGH! Cum.."

Carlos shot so much load, that some of it got on James pretty face.

James licked it clean.

"Carlos.. we need to do this again! I love every bit of it" James said.

Carlos was still in shock that James also had a thing him.

"Yeah, we should, you made me so horny!" Carlos responded.

James kissed him, and said Goodnight.


End file.
